Procedure of Surgery
Pancreas Surgery Pancreas transplants are like any other transplant, and there's nothing significantly unique compared to some other transplants. A pancreas is taken from a donor who is brain dead, cooled in a solution then added to the new body. The old pancreas is NOT removed, however the new pancreas is added in the lower right abdomen, then blood vessels are re-routed and added to the new pancreas. The surgery lasts around 3 hours, however as kidney transplants are common amongst diabetics, combined operations (pancreas+kidneys) takes about 6 hours. Basic surgery procedures 'Prevention of Surgical Site Infection' *Hand Washing *Appropriate and judicious use of antibiotics *antiseptic skin preparation *Atraumatic wound care *Instrument decontamination Safe Anaesthesia *Presence of a trained anaesthetist *Anaesthesia machine and medication safety check *Pulse oximetry Heart rate monitoring *Blood pressure monitoring *Temperature monitoring Safe Surgical Teams *Improved communication *Correct patient, site and procedure *Informed consent *Availability of all team members *Adequate team preparation and planning for the procedure *Confirmation of patient allergies ' ' What type of diagnosis would make a person need a transplant of Pancreas? Type 1 diabetes would be lacking the function to regulate blood sugar through insulin. Type 2 diabetes means that the human body can't use the insulin it makes. They both cause glucose to build up in concentration in the blood, whi ch leads to high blood pressure. The result of this high blood perssure could be: *Amputation *Disease of the arteries *Blindness *Heart disease *Kidney damage (very common) *Nerve damage *Stroke *Death Having a working pancreas transplanted into a person with high blood pressure will regulate their blood pressure and eliminate the need for insulin pumps or medication. Risks As in any surgery, there are many risks including allergic reactions to anesthesia. However, specific side-effects/risks are: *Bleeding *Breathing problems *Heart attack/stroke *Infections *Reactions to medications *Scar formations *Development of certain cancers *Rejection of pancreas (it is useless) Technology in diagnosis of pancreas diseases (diabetes) Diabetes is very easy to spot, and doesn't require that much use in computers and technology required to diagnose other hard-to-find illnesses potentially found in the human body. It can be found with a simple bood test, as diabetes is found in the blood stream. Doctors look for a lack in inslulin (therefore an excess of blood sugar), and a diagnosis could be made based on that. Lifestyle Living with any diabetes is an opportunity to improve lifestyles involving diets, general health and develop better habits. It can change the way a person would look towards life, as they would value everyday activities more. Changing anyone's lifestyle for the better will open new doors for "victims" of diabetes. Also, if someone diagnosed with diabetes agrees to change their life, many specialized educators, caterers and doctors can guide people to manage their diets, and help them reach a healthy body weight (a common issue among diagnosed people). Also, medications with insu lin (insulin pumps, injections and pills) can be prescribed, and is readily available for anyone in need. This page was written by: Andrew Seto Diabetes management (2011). Mayo Clinic. Found May 18, 2014 from http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/diabetes/in-depth/diabetes-management/art-20047963. WHO Guidelines (2009). ''World Health Organization. ''Found May 15, 2014 from http://whqlibdoc.who.int/publications/2009/9789241598552_eng.pdf Pancreas Transplant (2014). ''Medline Plus. ''Found May 17, 2014 from http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/003007.htm